


Ir más rápido

by Bright_Elen



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Accidental Love Confessions, Confesiones de amor, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, No copia a otro sitio, Spanish Translation, Translation, añorarse, confesar el amor por accidente, doler/consolar, doler/consolar emocional
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Elen/pseuds/Bright_Elen
Summary: Durante una diatriba, Crowley da voz por accidente a su corazón (no tan) secreto.





	Ir más rápido

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You can go faster, Crowley](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/497593) by justkeeptrekkin. 



> El español no es mi lengua materna, entonces lo siento si hice errores y acepto correcciones. ¡Gracias!
> 
> La autora original es [LieutenantLiv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantLiv).

—Mira, la cosa es…

Las palabras de Crowley lo eluden, como suelen, los cabrones furtivos. Observa las líneas blancas pasando como rayos en el centro de la carretera, siente que la pista de aterrizaje ruge debajo del coche. Es una noche lluviosa y están conduciendo a casa desde un restaurante al norte de Watford del que Azirafel hablaba constantemente durante meses. Desde que el mundo terminó, y luego no terminó, el entusiasmo del ángel por la comida no ha disminuido en lo más mínimo. De hecho, solo se ha vuelto más fuerte que nunca, como si su experiencia cercana al apocalipsis hubiera hecho que Azirafel se diera cuenta de que la vida es demasiado corta. Incluso una vida inmortal como la suya.

Crowley pierde completamente el hilo de su pensamiento. —La cosa es…

—Estabas hablando de-

—¡KINDLES! —exclama Crowley, quitando las manos del volante para celebrar este momento de eureka. A su lado Azirafel se endereza neviosamente y agarra un puñado de sus pantalones de pana. Crowley golpea el cuero del volante con entusiasmo mientras continúa, —Kindles. No son. ¡Demoníacos! No se nos ocurrieron, eso era todo ustedes, estoy seguro!

—Bueno, ciertamente no lo sancioné yo.

—Está bien pero, escucha, ¿cuál es el problema con los Kindles? ¿Por qué estás- cuál es el problema? De veras, es un libro, ¿no es? Sólo un libro en una pantalla. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—El problema… —Azirafel comienza con confianza, casi agresivamente. Entonces el viento parece ser sacado de sus velas. —Bueno, —lo intenta de nuevo, un poco débil. —El problema, el problema radica en ello. En eso. Pues-

—¡A ver! Mira, claramente es algo bueno, no entiendo de qué se trata todo el alboroto, toda esta gente va “oh, oh cielos, los libros ya no son físicos, ¡qué parodia! ¡Vamos a- agarrar todas nuestras horcas! Y lamentar la pérdida de _ la educación de nuestros hijos” _ . —agrega una voz burlona y quejumbrosa en eso último.

Azirafel se afloja, estira las piernas y las cruza.

—No, estás interpretando malísimo el argumento, Crowley.

—Sabes que es verdad, no lo niegues! La gente solo está en contra de ellos porque a los humanos no les gusta el cambio, se ponen inquietos y ansiosos por ello. Como si, ya sabes, como si la transición de un libro físico a una pequeña pantalla sea el fin del mundo, y! Ahora que de verdad  _ han  _ probado el apocalipsis, realmente no han adquirido más perspectiva, ¿correcto? Quiero decir, pensarías que comenzarían a preocuparse de manera adecuada por el calentamiento global, pero en su lugar solo están tristes por los Kindles y- ¡oh! Eso es otra cosa, los Kindles no son de papel! ¡Menos deforestación! Claramente, escucha, vamos, eso tiene que ser un trabajo angelical.

Azirafel pone mala cara y desvía su mirada, con las cejas ligeramente levantadas en indignación.

Crowley resopla. Se da cuenta de que las líneas de la carretera pasan un poco más lentas y presiona el acelerador.

—¡Ajá!

Crowley dirige su mirada hacia Azirafel, que ha girado todo su cuerpo hacia él en su asiento con entusiasmo. Un dedo presumido señaló en su cara.

—¿Qué? No, —Crowley sacude la cabeza. —No intentes discutir conmigo sobre esto, estoy absolutamente seguro- 

—¡Amazon! ¡Los Kindles son propiedad de Amazon,  _ notoriamente  _ corrupto!

Crowley frunce el ceño, gira la cabeza con cansancio. —No, ángel, no siempre fue malo, solo llegamos a él hace un par de años. No puedes argumentar que- 

—Amazon. Inventó. ¡ _Los_ _Kindles_! Por lo tanto, los Kindles son malvados. El final y punto.

—Es solo que- has estado aquí el tiempo suficiente para saber que no funciona así.

—Y honestamente no se puede argumentar que los libros son malos simplemente porque están hechos de papel. ¡Los libros son el conocimiento! ¡Los libros son las armas contra los ejércitos de la ignorancia! Herramientas rectas-

—Herramientas rectas, —resopla Crowley.

—¡Contra las fuerzas oscuras del mal!

—No esta pendejada otra vez. Mira, los libros son buenos, los libros son muy buenos, pero no todos están interesados en ellos, ¿verdad? Los tiempos están cambiando, ángel, puedes ver cosas como Netflix o como se llame, y escuchar los podcasts y- la forma en que la gente comparte el conocimiento es diferente ahora. Escucha, me encanta el conocimiento, me encanta. Sabes que sí, fui yo quien hizo que Eva comiera la manzana después de todo, pero incluso entonces, realmente nunca he leído libros, a menos que  _ realmente  _ tenga que hacerlo, la única razón por la que leí  _ Orgullo y prejuicio _ es porque te amo, y lo admito, sí, no fue lo peor que me he hecho pasar. En realidad, creo que tratar de leer  _ Un cuento de dos ciudades _ fue lo que realmente lo hizo por mí, Charles Dickens.  _ Cristo  _ vivo, ¿alguna vez te has encontrado con Dickens, ángel? Cabrón miserable.

Crowley tamborilea con los dedos contra el volante, expectante. Las luces de la carretera emiten un brillo naranja en el automóvil, iluminando y oscureciendo, iluminando y oscureciendo a medida que pasan una tras otra. Azirafel está en silencio.

Y es solo entonces que Crowley se da cuenta de su error.

Se le ocurre cómo un vaso se llena lentamente de agua en el fregadero y se hunde hasta el fondo. Lentamente, luego un sentimiento de hundimiento. Y luego tocar lo más profundo.

Él mantiene sus ojos en el camino. Sus dedos apretados en el volante.

—Tú…

—No, —dice con brusquedad. —No lo digas. Simplemente no, ¿bien?

—Pero Crowley-

—Dije que  _ no _ .

Tranquilo llena el coche. Ni siquiera se escucha el sonido de Freddie Mercury para aliviar el dolor nauseabundo en su estómago, la sensación de su garganta se cierra como si estuviera teniendo una reacción alérgica. El quiere llorar. Quiere llorar por la primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo. Parpadea para alejar la sensación, y se mantiene unido con pura fuerza de voluntad, tal como mantuvo unido este automóvil hace unas semanas.

Es que, se ha mantenido unido durante aproximadamente seis mil años. Se está acercando demasiado. Sus rodillas metafóricas se doblan. Atlas solo desea que fuera tan resistente como Crowley.

Azirafel exhala, un aliento largo y tembloroso. Crowley no se vuelve a mirar, no puede soportarlo.

Además, lo ha conocido, lo ha  _ amado  _ lo suficiente como para poder verlo fácilmente en su mente. Los ojos a veces de ensueño, las cejas a veces juntadas de preocupación. Los labios a veces se torcían en desaprobación, a veces sonriendo con tanta alegría sin reservas que Crowley tiene que provocarlo. Solo para que no termine mirando, bañándose en el brillo de esa sonrisa.

Y luego Azirafel resopla para sí mismo, un pequeño ruido determinado que pone los nervios de Crowley de punta. Y ya está demasiado cerca del punto de no retorno. Solo se ha apoderado de sí mismo tal como está, las manos tiemblan sobre el volante y rebotan las rodillas. La amenaza de lágrimas aún allí, amenazando con ahogarle con su respiración, se atasca en su garganta.

—Crowley, —dice Azirafel. Tan gentilmente.

Eso es casi lo que lo hace, es casi lo que hace que Crowley pierda el control, rechinen los dientes con dolor y los ojos le piquen. La autopista que se extiende frente a ellos, vacía. El tiempo se extiende aún más lejos.

Entonces el ángel habla de nuevo. —Puedes ir más rápido, Crowley.

Las palabras se filtran lentamente por su cerebro, como gotas de agua que se acumulan en el borde de un grifo. Luego:  _ gotea _ . Comprensión. La garganta de Crowley hace clic mientras él traga, dolorosamente.

—Eso es, por supuesto, solo si quieres, —Azirafel se apresura, agita sus manos desesperadamente, —Puedes conducir, uh, puedes ir tan lento como quieras, pero, no te sientas obligado a ir lentamente en mi cuenta. Nunca más.

El ángel se aclara la garganta. Y Crowley se vuelve a mirar.

Está sonriendo. Se ve absolutamente aterrorizado, los ojos un poco anchos y llorosos como ese día…

_ Vas demasiado rápido para mí, Crowley. _

...Excepto que ahora está sonriendo. Una sonrisa tranquila y tambaleante para sí mismo mientras mira por la ventana manchada de lluvia. Crowley observa la forma en que la luz naranja de la calle pasa a través de su cabello plateado, haciéndolo parecer más como latón. Lo observa morderse el labio, luego continuar.

—Podríamos. Oh, no lo sé. Podríamos hacer ese picnic del que hablamos. O, quizás, un paseo por Wimbledon Common. Juntos. O. —Se detiene. —O, si quisieras, podrías llevarme a casa y entrar a tomar una copa. Tengo algún oporto bastante bonito escondido en mi oficina.

Azirafel se vuelve para encontrarse con sus ojos. Una mirada llena de bienvenida y amabilidad y comprensión. Luz atrapando su rostro como un cuadro de Vermeer. Y Crowley se deja mirar.

—Ojos en el camino, querido.

Solo se da cuenta de que su boca está abierta cuando trata de formar sus siguientes palabras. La cierra, luego dice: —¿Mande?

—Ojos en el camino, Crowley. Antes de que los dos nos quedemos sin cuerpo.

Se necesita otro momento para registrarse. Pero luego su cabeza se inclina hacia adelante y mira la carretera otra vez, el camino continúa en la oscuridad hacia Londres. Puede sentir todo el aire salir de él como un globo. Y luego algo más lo reemplaza, algo más liviano que el aire, algo que hace que su mente se sienta como si estuviera desviándose hacia otro plano. Algo sin peso.

—Un picnic, —dice finalmente Crowley, asintiendo para sí mismo. Se rasca la barbilla nerviosamente. —Un picnic, luego caminar. O bien, caminar y luego hacer un picnic.

Porque, y Crowley no puede creerse a sí mismo por esto, piensa que una copa en la oficina de Azirafel podría ser demasiado rápida para él.

—Encantador, —dice Azirafel. La palabra sale en un susurro. —Puedes recogerme al mediodía de mañana. Si eso es...

—Eso es. —Crowley se detiene. Asiente con la cabeza compulsivamente como muñeco cabezón. —Eso es. Sí. El mediodía es bueno. El mediodía nos vemos.

—Crowley?

—Ángel, —responde con seriedad, de tipo empresarial.

Hay un momento de vacilación. Azirafel respira profundamente a su lado, como un hombre que baja del tren de Londres a Cornualles, tomando aire del campo por primera vez en años.

—Yo te amo.

Crowley sigue asintiendo. Pero él puede sentir el deslizamiento de la fachada. Puede sentir que su labio inferior se tambalea, por lo que cierra la mandíbula con fuerza. En vano. Él continúa conduciéndolos por la M25, aunque en este punto podría estar en el Parque de St James, o en medio de un desierto, o en otro planeta- su mente está completamente en otro lugar.

No es una decisión consciente extender su mano sobre la palanca de cambios hacia Azirafel. Es algo desesperado en él, algo necesitado e incrédulo. Él siente que Azirafel lo toma sin pausa, su apretón cálido en el suyo.

**Author's Note:**

> Salúdame en [bright-elen](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bright-elen) en Tumblr.


End file.
